Like Daughters, Like Mothers
by Tigerlily74
Summary: One-shot: How the PLL Moms escaped a dreaded basement.


"How on earth are we going to get out of here," questioned Pam Fields

"You know, that's a really good question that I don't know the answer to," replied Veronica Hastings

Ashley Marin glanced to her side, noticing a small refrigerator about the size of a Desktop Computer. She opened it to find 5 bottles of Poland Spring Water and a container of dried apricots.

"Look!" she exclaimed, "Food!" By now, all four moms were starving, and desperately needed something to soak up all the wine they had been drinking. Ashley passed out a water bottle to each of the other mothers; one for Veronica, one for Pam, one for Ella and one for herself.

She gave the last bottle to Veronica, "You drank the most wine," she had said. They then split up the dried apricots, Ella Montgomery giving parts of her share to the other three, as she disliked all dried fruit.

Pam was the first to finish her water, and desperately needed more. "Please," she begged Veronica, " Can I please have your second bottle, pretty please," she blinked her eyes sweetly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Ashley gave it as a present to me," Veronica said, drunkenly.

Pam pouted. "You all are acting like a bunch of babies," Ella exclaimed. "Fighting over water. Veronica, can you give Pam half of your water please?" she pleaded

"No!" Veronica shouted. "Pam is being a meanie-poo, so I refuse to give her any of my water," she yelled, obviously still drunk.

"Veronica, please. I know you're drunk, but we're all thirsty. We should probably just split that water four ways," Ashley sighed

"Hey," Veronica snapped, "I'm not drunk, you're drunk!" She giggled like a 7-year old girl.

"Well, she's obviously drunk, but guys, can't you see that I'm obviously the most thirsty here. I need that water desperately. I'm parched," Pam claimed dramatically.

Suddenly, Ella grabbed the bottle of water, threw it onto the ground, and stomped on it until it broke, the water spilling all over the floor and creating a lapping pool of sorts.

"Ella, why did you do that?!" Ashley exclaimed, stricken.

"Because I was sick of the fighting! It's just water," she exhaled

"Well now, thanks to you Ella, we have no water!" Ashley groaned, slapping Ella lightly across the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Veronica and Pam, thirsty as can be, were desperately licking at the water pool on the floor, frantic to get to their only source of water as quick as they could. Ella looked at them amusedly, before slapping Ashley across the face, and joining the fun with Veronica and Pam.

"Hey, I want some water," Ashley grunted, shoving Veronica over to create a spot for herself around the lapping pool.

Soon, the mothers had lapped up all of the water that had been strewn across the floor, and were now panting like dogs, hungry for more. All at the same time, they saw a light blink upstairs.

"Hey!" called Veronica, "We're down here! Please help us, we're down here!"

"It's probably just that fool who looks exactly like Jason. He probably locked us in here- I doubt he'll let us out." Ashley sighed, and stared at the white ceiling.

"Ashley, are you sure you don't want to crawl through that duct again?" asked Ella.

"What?! Of course not, that was horrible!" she cried.

…

"One, two, three," Pam, Ella and Veronica shouted while hoisting a protestant Ashley back into the vent, pushing her in, and slamming the vent shut. Through the grates, the moms saw Ashley's scared face, and laughed, amused.

Ashley, frightened, crawled through the duct to the other side, only to be blocked by another wall.

"Guys, it's a dead end," she screamed, but no one answered. It turns out, Pam Fields had actually heard her, but decided to ignore her because she, Ella, and Veronica were laughing so hard at the recollection of Ashley's scared face in the vent. It was priceless.

Suddenly, a wave of tiredness overcame Pam, and she said, "I'm going to sleep. Get Ashley out of there," and she dozed off. The other two worked to help Ashley out of the dark and dusty air duct, and once they did, the three of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted, and fell asleep on top of each other.

…

They were awoken the next morning by the sound of someone calling, "Hello, is anyone down there? It's locked," said a voice, which the girls recognized to be Alison.

"Yes, yes!" Pam Fields shouted at the very top of her lungs, "It's us, the moms!"

"What are you doing down there?" Ali questioned, puzzled.

The moms all looked at each other. "Uh, it's a long story," Veronica finally replied. After calling Spencer and the girls over, Alison managed to pick the lock on the door, and the moms escaped, grateful. They all reunited with their daughters and laughed jokingly about how they got drunk and locked in a basement. This would sure be a story to tell the grankids.


End file.
